RWBYRSWEEK: RubyJaune
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: RWBYRSWEEK Day 6: Ruby/Jaune Relationship: Romance


Ruby sits under a tree, with Jaune right by her side. A book is lying in front of the pair, open to some page about the history of mankind. Ruby rests her back on the tree and sighs. Jaune closes the book, and looks at her with his head on one of his hands.

"Got sick of studying already?" He asks her with a smile.

"Yes, I did. Is there anything else to do but studying? It seems like that is all we are doing lately. I need a break." Ruby groans.

"What me to take you out somewhere?"

"Depends? Where would that be?"

"I've been thinking, maybe the ice skating rink?"

"I've never staked before."

"I'll teach you! Come on, it will be fun."

"I guess so."

Jaune smiles and kisses Ruby in thanks. Ruby giggles and stands up; helping Jaune to his feet when she is on hers. Jaune then takes Ruby to a nearby ice staking rink. The two get their skates, and walk onto the ice. Jaune starts to stake around the rink with ease, while Ruby is by the edge, clutching the wall. Her legs go ever which way as she struggles to get her footing. Jaune skates over to his girlfriend.

"Need any help?" He asks her.

"No, no. I can do it. I just need to get my footing, that's all." Ruby tells Jaune.

"You _sure_?"

"Yes, Jaune, I am sure."

Jaune shrugs and goes to do another lap around the rink. Ruby gets her footing, and starts to pull herself forward on the wall, trying to get some momentum to move. When she thinks that she has enough to move, she lets go of the wall. Ruby goes to move forward, only to fall over onto her face.

"_Ow..._" She moans.

Ruby sits up and rubs her nose. Jaune stakes over to Ruby and kneels down next to her.

"You okay?" He asks and helps her up.

"Yeah, I thi-" Ruby slips again, only to have Jaune catch her mid fall.

"You still sure that you don't need any help?" He grins.

"_Fine_. You can help me." Ruby says and rolls her eyes.

Jaune's smile widens and he puts Ruby back on her feet. He places one of her hands on the wall. He then stakes to her side, and takes her other hand in his.

"Okay, let's start moving. Watch my feet." Jaune tells Ruby.

"But shouldn't I be watching where I am going? I don't want to crashed into anything or anyone." Ruby informs Jaune.

"I'll watch and make sure that you don't crash into anyone. Just watch my feet, okay?"

"Okay."

Ruby looks down to watch Jaune's feet. He starts to move his legs, slowly, and Ruby copies his movements. She carefully pushes her legs forward. Jaune smiles, and starts to move faster. Ruby struggles to match his pace, but soon enough, she is able to keep up. Jaune smiles, and lets go of Ruby's hand.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Ruby asks him.

"Just keep doing what you are doing. Trust me, you are doing just fine." He tells her.

Ruby sighs, but continues to move forward. Bit by bit, she moves around the rink, Jaune staying right in front of her. She occasionally trips, and Jaune catches her every time she does so. After each time she falls, Jaune pushes Ruby to help her start to move again.

After a while, Ruby lets go of the wall, and shakily skates forward. Jaune takes her by the wrist, and pulls her forward.

"Jaune! Not so fast! I don't want to fall again!" Ruby exclaims.

"Just keep doing what I told you." Jaune laughs.

Ruby keeps moving her legs and Jaune drags her around the ice skating rink. After many trips and falls, and Jaune catching her, she starts to skate with some ease. Jaune releases Ruby, and starts to stake by her side. Ruby stays close to the wall as the two go around the rink.

"Having fun?" Jaune asks.

"I am. It is fun skating, even though I kept tripping a lot." Ruby says.

"Well, I'm sure that you will get the hang of it one day. Want to get some hot chocolate? I bet you are getting tired from trying to stake all day long."

"That would be nice. I love hot chocolate."

The two skate to one of the gates, and step out of the rink. They return their stakes at the counter and they get some hot chocolate. Jaune has his plain, while Ruby has some marshmallows floating around in it. The two head outside to the front of the building, and sit on a bench that is set a few yards away from the rink.

"Did you have fun today?"Jaune asks after taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"I did, though I might be a little sore tomorrow from falling a lot." Ruby answers "Thank you though."

"Not a problem, I am glad that you had fun."

"Did you have fun?"

"Of course I did. Whenever I am with you I have fun."

Ruby grins at his statement and takes a sip of her drink.

"Same goes for me. I love spending time with you."She says.

Jaune smiles and drinks more of his hot chocolate. When the two are done drinking, Jaune takes Ruby's cup, and along with his, and throws it in the trash. Ruby walks up to him, and gives him a tight hug.

"We should go out some more." She tells him.

"Maybe once all this testing is done we can." Jaune kisses Ruby on top of the forehead "We should be getting back. If I bring you home late, Yang might kill me."

"No she won't. She might chew you out for it, but she won't kill you."

"I rather not take the chance."

Ruby rolls her eyes. Jaune takes her hand, and the two head back to Beacon. They walk back to their hallway, and stop by the doors to each of their rooms. The two each give each other another kiss before they go into their respective rooms.

* * *

**Like I said, I am going to try and get the last two rwbyrsweek ones out now. I doubt i will get the last one out tonight. If not, i'll try somehow to post it before the scot comes. So, another Lancaster fluff (thank you spinner for this!) I am still a little rough on writing romance stuff, but i do think I am getting better at it. Anyway, I hope you like this one~**


End file.
